All About Us
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Roman is ready for his part in the new commercial for the Royal Rumble, but his words are more than just lines.


**D****isclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and does not in anyway depict the ideas, feelings, thoughts, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone/thing mentioned as they are property of themsleves as well as WWE.**

Since I didn't get around to writing anything Christmas themed, have some fluff. =] Maybe next year! -JJ

* * *

_**All About Us**_

Roman pulled on his vest, zipping it up and looking across the hotel room, Seth laying at the foot of the bed, his cell phone in hand. "I don't see why they didn't ask you to do this instead," he murmured, looking himself over in the large mirror before walking over and sitting next to the other man, his hand instantly ruffling the already messy pony tail. "You're the cute one out of the group."

Seth smirked, rolling over to his side, tossing his phone between him and Roman. "Yeah, but women like that tall, dark, and handsome thing. You fit that," he answered, smiling. "Besides, you probably have one of the deepest voices in the company. Chicks dig that."

Roman shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Still. This isn't exactly what I wanted to do. I didn't start wrestling to get into show business," he groaned, falling back on the bed, looking over his chest down at the brown eyes. "You sure you don't wanna go in my place?"

"Don't be a baby Rome," Seth teased, sitting up and crossing his jean clad legs. "You'll be fine. You have the face for this. No one wants to see me on a commercial."

Roman mumbled unfathomable words under his breath, closing his eyes. "I'd watch it, it's better than Heath and Ryder anyday."

Seth grabbed a pillow and slammed it down onto Roman's face. "Thanks Rome, way to make me feel good about myself," he laughed, watching as Roman left the pillow over his face. "Roman, you get to hang out with some of the other guys though. Cody's supposed to be in this one too isn't he?"

Roman only made a noise of approval from under the pillow. "Still don't want to," he mumbled, the white pillow being pulled from his face. He only gave a small smile, those chocolate eyes making his chest tight. They were soft on him. "You know Dean's gonna get jealous you keep looking at me like that."

Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "C'mon, you gotta get going."

"You still jealous about that kiss on the forehead last week?"

Seth dropped the pillow on Roman's face again, this time putting pressure on it. "I'll show you jealous!" he snapped playfully, straddling Roman's chest, his knees resting painfully in Roman's biceps, his hands forcing the pillow down. "Now who's jealous huh?"

"Would you two stop with these weird fetishes?" Dean asked, laughing at the surprised look on Seth's face. "Two seconds Rome!"

Roman yanked free from under Seth and pulled back the pillow, gasping for a real breath, his face red from lack of oxygen. "You're really trying to kill me," he laughed, resting his large hands on the tops of Seth's thighs, looking up into the averted chocolate eyes. "You wanna go with me? Give Dean some alone time?"

"Don't mind me, I'm not staying," Dean added, walking over to the second bed and digging through his gym bag. "I was actually just coming back so I could change and go to the gym." He smirked, the dark look on Roman's face priceless. He wasn't going to make it easy for Roman to get Seth, he had to do the work on his own. He shrugged, pulling out a pair of gym shorts and a hoodie. "Welp, see ya around."

Seth only watched as Dean left him and Roman alone in the room. He looked down at the warm hands on him, the heat radiating through his jeans and burning his skin. He looked into the dark grey eyes, heart pounding. He looked away, getting off of Roman and looking for his phone to play with again.

Roman sat up, a little disappointed that Seth had let him up. "You wanna go with me? Cody's gonna be there, and I don't want to go alone," he explained, moving to the edge of the bed and standing. He took his hair down and smoothed it back before pulling it back into a tight bun. "Unless you wanna go workout with Dean."

Seth shook his head. "No, I'll go with you," he breathed, telling his body to calm down. He didn't know what it was about the bigger man but he'd always been attracted to him. From the first day he'd seen him at FCW, the Samoan man made his heart beat faster than it should, and when they were put together to create The Shield with Dean, he'd thought his wildest dream had come true. That was until he really spent time with him and found that he was a great person and friend. Inwardly, he sighed, not wanting to act on his feelings and potentially fuck up their amazing friendship. Not to mention, the bigger man had a serious crush on Cody Rhodes.

Roman picked at his fingers for a moment, Seth completely silent. "You don't have to," he started, Seth cutting him off as he turned with a bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back in the bright face.

"Yeah, I'll go, just let me change my shirt and brush my hair down," Seth answered, sighing softly at the end. Even if Roman did have his eyes on someone else, that didn't mean his feelings were going to go away. He turned to his bag on the floor, pulling out a fresh t-shirt with some rock band's logo on it and his hairbrush.

Roman watched Seth as he quickly changed, flashing the long tattoo on his spine. He just wanted to run his fingers down the characters, wondering just how smooth the sun kissed skin actually felt. Sure he'd rough housed with Seth on several occasions or touched a sweaty shoulder after a good workout but it was never more than a second long or his thoughts were else where to actually take notice. Once Seth was done, he tossed his head towards the hotel door, smiling.

* * *

Roman sighed, watching as Punk did his bit for the new commercial for the upcoming Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View. It was almost funny watching him prop his feet up on the table, that smug look he always wore in the ring in full effect. He shook his head, leaning back against the wall, looking over at Seth, whose eyes were focused fully on Phil. He told himself not to think about it, knowing fully well that Seth wasn't interested in him like he was in the smaller male. He'd only made countless attempts at flirting or suggesting that he was interested, only to be turned down in the end.

Seth watched in almost fascination at how easily it was for Phil to get into character and just do his thing. "Smarmy asshole," he chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over into the far off grey orbs. "Rome?" Those eyes met his and he smiled. "Hey, look alive sunshine, you're supposed to me on a date here. You gotta be a smooth motherfucker."

Roman couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head. "For a first date?" he asked, his lips sliding into a half grin.

"Hell yeah, that way if the date's lousy you still get to have some fun at the end of the night," Seth explained, earning a playful shove to the side from the other man. "Don't act like you've never done it."

Roman only shrugged, looking away with a knowing smirk. The fact was he'd never let it get past kissing on he first date, not wanting to seem to easy, not to mention if the other person was that willing to hit the sheets, they probably weren't worth it. He looked back at Seth, a knowing grin on the pink lips. "Don't tell me you've done it."

Seth looked away, a small blush flaring across his cheeks, some of it successfully hidden by his dark facial hair. "I can't divulge that kind of information," he answered, looking back. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Really now?" Roman countered, looking away when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized that it was the make up artist that was telling him that she was ready for him. "Well, I guess I'm up in a few. I'll see you on the set."

Seth nodded, watching as Roman turned and walked away. Once Roman was a safe distance away, he sighed heavily, watching as some of the extras moved around, making it look like the seats had changed. He watched as Ron got set up, a wide smile on his lips. He was amused as he watched him and Titus do their bits, both getting praised with at how well that did from the director.

"Just here for kicks?"

Seth looked over, Punk moving to stand next to him, freshly changed into his street clothes. "Yeah, Roman asked me to come up with him," he answered, watching as Roman was led out to the seat, his hair damp and laid down into perfect waves that easily spilled over his shoulders. He was breathless, heart pounding in his chest. He bit his lower lip, completely focused on the handsome man in front of him.

"So, you know your lines right?" the director asked, moving to stand just in front of Seth, the camera turning to face Roman.

Seth smiled, holding up a thumbs up sign at the nervous looking male. He knew Roman would be just fine at it, after all, it was in his blood.

Roman nodded, smiling back at Seth before turning to the camera. He heard action and started into his lines, but was only half way done before the director yelled 'cut'. He paused, unsure of why he was the only one that had been stopped.

"You have to have this smolder going on Reigns," the director said, walking over and tipping Roman's chin up, giving his features a more appealing look. "There's a sort of sexiness about the words that you're lacking. Forget that you're looking into a camera and pretend you're saying it to someone you really like." He went back behind the camera. "After all, you're the only one that she's really going to be looking interested in. So you have to sell it."

Roman nodded, eyes falling on where Seth and Phil were still standing. He smirked, looking Seth up and down. He was lucky that Seth was right behind the camera. He heard action and he refused to look from the dark eyes that were on him. "I'm all about justice," he stated, voice deep and drawn out. "But right now, I'm all about just… us…." He gave a half smirk, heart pounding at the way Seth's face lit up.

Seth felt weak. He'd known Roman would be do just fine at the commercial but those words, even though they were just lines that Roman had memorized had made him dizzy, and with those eyes on him, he couldn't help but think that the words were meant for him. He swallowed hard, heart pounding against his sternum. He mentally told himself that they were lines, that Roman was only doing what he'd been told to do for the commercial.

Roman was barely listening to the director voice his approval before he was led off the set and off to the side. He walked back over to where Seth and Phil were standing, Punk giving him a knowing look before nodding and taking his leave. "Did it sound okay?" he asked, the dark eyes refusing to meet his. "Seth?"

"Yeah, you sounded great," Seth murmured, scuffing his shoes along the floor, wishing his heart would calm down. "So, are you done then or do you have to stick around for another take?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm done," he answered, wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders and leading him away from the set and back into the hallway. "Was it convincing?" His voice was low, as he leaned in close to Seth, his lips just barely caressing the shell of his ear.

Seth jerked to the side, his back pressing against the cold wall of the empty hallway. "Um, well, it sounded good to me," he stumbled, looking down at their feet, Roman's hands resting on either side of his shoulders. "Roman…."

Roman dipped his head, catching the dark eyes with his. "Good, because I was being honest," he breathed, leaning in slowly, giving Seth more than enough time to either push him away or deny him. He kept his eyes on Seth as their lips touched, his eyes closing at the last second.

Seth felt his entire body fill with fire as Roman applied pressure to their joined lips, his hands moving in and resting on Seth's outer shoulders. Seth whimpered, his own chocolate eyes falling shut as his lips molded to Roman's. He hands moved up to rest on the chest of Roman's vest, the fingers of his right hand tangling in the loose hair that was already resting there.

Roman smiled, his lips parting Seth's with little effort before their tongues touched tenderly, his body moving closer, pushing Seth against the wall. He wanted nothing more than to plunder the sweet mouth, but he decided against being too forward and allowed Seth to dictate their pace.

Seth whimpered, his arms sliding up, both hands tangling in the long hair as strong arms wrapped around his waist. He could taste the masculinity on Roman's tongue and it only made him want more. His body was pressed hard between the wall and Roman, his eyes shut tight, hoping that when they opened that it wasn't a dream. He pulled back, lips moving down his jaw before stopping completely. He didn't open his eyes, fearing it was really just another one of his dreams.

Roman smiled, pressing his forehead against Seth's. "You gonna look at me?" he asked gently, taking a step back and giving Seth's body a little room.

Seth's eyes fluttered open, his cheeks pink. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, the smile on Roman's lips only widening. "Because if it is, don't you dare wake me up."

Roman chuckled, sighing when Seth's hands fell to his sides. "Not a dream," he answered, moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with Seth against the wall. "I didn't really know any other way to tell you how I felt."

Seth was surprised. "What do you mean?" He looked over into the averted grey eyes. "Rome?"

"I like you, obviously. I've been trying to tell you for months now, and apparently, no matter what I said or did wasn't giving the right impression," he explained, crossing his arms over his chest and looking into the chocolate ones. "So, yeah."

Seth smiled, looking down at his shoes. It all made sense. Roman was so tender with him. He was always there to help him up and he was always the first one to check up on him when a move went wrong or he got hurt. He felt his cheeks burn, finally taking into consideration the way Roman would touch him when they were alone, the way he was always so close. "I never really thought about it. The last I knew you were interested in Cody."

Roman sighed, thinking about how that had went down. "Yeah, he turned me down," he admitted, giving a humorless chuckle. "To be honest, I only asked him out because you didn't seem interested." He looked down at the floor, uncrossing his arms and easing his hand around Seth's.

"So, you're interested in me?" he asked, more to himself than the Samoan. He smiled softly, tightening his hand around Roman's. He felt a bubbly sensation of happiness fill him. "You know, I don't fall easy on the first date right?"

Roman chuckled, looking over into the sparkling eyes. "Well, I hope not, because I suck at speed dating and smooth talking," he nearly laughed, tugging Seth in for another short kiss, this one chaste. "So, just to be clear, is that a yes?"

Seth rolled his eyes, reaching up and taking a handful of the raven locks and pulling Roman in for a needier, deeper kiss. "If you can't figure it out, we might have a problem."

* * *

(A/N): Well, if you haven't see the extended commercial for the Royal Rumble that has Roman, you are fucking missing out. Seriously, like MY GOD! He's got this smoldering look and it's just fucking sexy! And of course, Cody is adorable in it as well. My only complaint is that there's no Drew Mcintyre, just saying! But, yeah, just some Rolleigns fluff, no real reason, just wanted to do it. XD Well, hope you guys liked it. Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas! Title is All About Us by t.A.T.u.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
